My Hero
by shortbutsweetmont4
Summary: Set after What Kate Did...nothing after that taken into consideration. Just my take on what I think should happen...JATE!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after the episode "What Kate Did" in season 2. Nothing else goes into account yet…for the time being…because I'm just trying to get caught up myself. ONESHOT FOR NOW…  
**_  
FLASHBACK_

_Kate was sitting in the jungle, staring off. She couldn't face anyone. Not now. Not like this._

"_Kate, what are you doing out here?" She turned to that familiar voice and saw Jack standing there. He approached her.  
"What happened in the hatch Kate? Why'd you leave?" she turned her face from him and he moved to be in her view._

"_I come back, I find Sawyer just lying on the ground. You just took off…"_

"_Is he okay?" she interrupted._

"_Yes, Kate. He's fine." He replied._

_She stood and started to walk away. She turned back around, looking at Jack. "I'm sorry." She said, and continued walking._

"_Are you?" Jack asked, and Kate turned around looking shocked._

"_Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not as perfect as you." She shot back through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry that I'm not as good!" Jack put his hands up to stop her._

"_What's going on with you?" Jack asked in concern.  
"Just forget it." she said, turning to walk away again. Jack grabbed her arm.  
"Don't walk away from me."  
"Let go of me."  
"No. Kate. Kate. No."_

"_Don't. I can't."_

"_It's okay." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her as she cried in his shoulder.  
"Hey…"_

"_I can't escape from this place and it's driving me nuts." _

_Jack looked at her with concerned eyes. "I know. It's okay. It's alright. It's alright." He repeated, looking into her eyes. The look on her face softened and she grabbed his head with her hand, pulling her into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced in her life. To her surprise, Jack didn't fight it. She pulled out of it, resting her forehead against his. She backed up and ran away.  
"Kate!" Jack called after her. Neither one of them could believe what happened between them. But they both knew that it was a long time coming, and one day, they'd have to deal with the fact that they had fallen in love with each other. _

Kate was sitting on the shoreline, looking out into the ocean, hearing the waves crashing. This was her favorite time of the day; sitting out watching the sun rise. She woke up every morning to see it. She smiled, feeling the cool breeze blow through her hair and she rubbed her hands against her bare arms in an attempt to warm them. She felt a blanket around her and looked up to see Jack standing there. He wrapped it around her shoulders and sat down.  
"Hey." He whispered.  
"Hi." She said, looking down.  
"Look…Kate…"  
"I know. I'm sorry for kissing you."

He looked up at her. "What?"  
"I'm sorry. Let's just…forget that it happened…okay?" As much as it pained her to say it, she had to.

"But…Kate…I don't want to forget it." he confessed. "I'm not sorry that you kissed me. At all."  
"What?" she asked, puzzled.  
"Kate…I…" he heard someone approaching and turned around. Hurley cleared his throat.

"Sorry…am I uh…interrupting?"  
"No…of course not." Jack said somewhat sarcastically. Unfortunately, Hurley hadn't picked up on the sarcasm.

"Dude…you have hatch duty. Remember?" He asked and Jack sighed.  
"Yeah…okay…" he said, getting up.  
"Jack!" Kate called as he started to walk away. He didn't look back. She shook her head, laying down in the sand, quickly falling asleep.

"Morning Freckles." She awoke much later and squinted at the sun. She groaned, rolling over and burying her face in her arms.

"So what happened between you and Jack-o?" Sawyer asked, sitting in the sand beside her.

"What happened between Jack and I is none of your business Sawyer." She retorted.  
"Ouch. That hurt Freckles." He joked. "But let's just say I'm not the only one who's noticed that things between you and Doc are a little tense to say the least."  
"Butt out Sawyer. This doesn't concern you." Kate just wanted him to leave her alone right now, and she'd do whatever it took. She stood up and starting walking.

"Where you going gorgeous?" He shouted at her.

"Going to find Jack!" she answered, not looking back.  
"You know he loves you right?" He yelled loud enough that the whole camp could hear. She walked up to him and whacked his arm.  
"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his forearm.  
"For putting your nose where it doesn't belong." She said, slinging her backpack over her shoulders and running away towards the hatch.

She approached Jack who was sleeping in the bed in the hatch. She sat on the end of the bed and he opened one eye.  
"Hi." She whispered. "You hungry?" she asked, pulling a banana out of her bag.  
He sat up, taking it from her and smiled.  
"Thank you." He said quietly. They sat in silence for a few moments until Kate finally broke it.  
"Jack. We need to talk." She started. He looked up at her. "Okay. Start talking."

"Can we go…somewhere else and talk?"  
"What's more private than this Kate?"  
"Please?"  
Jack sighed. "Okay…Locke's heading over here anyways…"  
"Great." She smiled, and walked out of the room and out of the hatch.  
She stood there in silence and waited silently for Jack. He came out of the hatch and closed the door behind him.  
They started walking.  
"Kate…have you ever been in love?"  
"What is this? 20 questions?" she joked.  
"Not really. But just answer it." he sighed.  
"In love? Not really." She said.  
"Have you ever loved someone?" He stopped.  
"Who hasn't?" Kate asked, rolling her eyes. "Of course I've loved someone."  
"But never in love?"

"Nope. You?" she asked as they continued walking.

"What?"  
"You ever been in love?"  
"Yes."  
She nodded.  
"I was married. To a…girl named Sarah. I operated on her…I thought she'd be paralyzed. But by some miracle she could walk. She kept saying that all she wanted to do was dance at her wedding. She danced at ours." He said, sitting on a log. Kate sat beside him and he continued.

"We were married for about six months and things were great. It all started to get bad…" he sighed, looking up at Kate again. "I um…I worked long hours. I operated on an Italian man…his daughter wanted me to try to remove a tumor on his spine. He didn't make it."  
"I'm sorry." Kate said.  
"That night…after the surgery…his daughter…she kissed me. And I kissed her back. I didn't even try to stop her." He closed his eyes, feeling the tears. "That night, I got home and told Sarah. I told her everything. I just….I wanted to fix things with her. Gosh we hadn't even really talked in weeks. I'd get home really early in the morning and go to bed as she was waking up to go to the gym or work or wherever she was going…"

"So what happened?"  
"She confessed that she'd been seeing someone else and she was leaving me. Just like that…and then I realized…I didn't want to live without her. I realized how much I did love her…and she wasn't as willing to fix things as I was."  
"I'm sorry Jack." She whispered.  
"And I thought I knew what love was…" he said softly, getting up and continuing to walk. Kate immediately got up and followed.

"Jack I'm sorry."

"For what Kate?" he asked, turning around and facing her.

"I'm sorry that I made you recall all of that. I'm sorry that…I kissed you. I'm sorry about everything Jack." Her voice was breaking and he could see her eyes brimming with tears. He dropped his bag and immediately ran to her side, holding her tight in his embrace.  
"Kate…look at me." He tilted her chin up with his index finger and smiled.  
"Stop apologizing." He laughed.  
"So I'm just supposed to forget?" She backed away from him. "How could I forget Jack? That kiss…that was something I've never felt in my life…and you just walk around acting like it never happened! Like it meant NOTHING to you!" she yelled, crying more.

"Is that what you think? That it meant NOTHING?!" he emphasized the last word, going up to her and grabbing her hand.

"When you kissed me yesterday, I felt something that I NEVER did with my wife. And if you think that kiss meant nothing to me…then I'd have to say that you are entirely wrong! Kate I love you…ever since I met you I loved you. But Kate…it will never work!"  
"Why? Why won't it work Jack? Just tell me! Am I not good enough for you? Am I not…"

He cut her off. "I knew that I could never have your heart Kate!"  
"And why's that Jack?"  
"Because it belongs to Sawyer."  
Those words stung his heart more than anything he had ever said or heard in his life. Even more than Sarah telling him that she was leaving. Nothing compared to this.  
"Jack…I…"  
"Kate. Forget it." he said, walking back off towards the beach.

**Like so far?! If you do please tell me and I'd love to continue! I have a really bad habit of not updating as frequently as I used to…but I'm trying to wrap up my other stories so I can focus on this fic right now…cause I really want to keep writing. So PLEASE let me know!!! REVIEW! It's a oneshot for now…and I won't be continuing till I finish up at least one of my other stories…so be patient with me…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys left me some LOVELY reviews and I updated my other two fics, I decided to update this as well! YAY! I'm getting closer to being caught up…so maybe ill start incorporating some stuff from newer episodes in here. ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Last time…_

"_Why? Why won't it work Jack? Just tell me! Am I not good enough for you? Am I not…"_

_He cut her off. "I knew that I could never have your heart Kate!"  
"And why's that Jack?"  
"Because it belongs to Sawyer."  
Those words stung his heart more than anything he had ever said or heard in his life. Even more than Sarah telling him that she was leaving. Nothing compared to this.  
"Jack…I…"  
"Kate. Forget it." he said, walking back off towards the beach._

"JACK!" she called after him. He didn't even look back, and that hurt her more than anything else. She sighed, running after him.

"Jack!" she called to him the whole way as she chased him to the beach.  
"Will you listen to me?!" She asked, frustrated with the way he was acting. She finally caught up to him and tried to catch her breath.

"Stop Jack." She said, and he looked at her with sad eyes.  
"Why should I?"

"Jack...just hear me out!" she begged. Sawyer came up, hearing Kate yelling.  
"What'd you do to her Doc?" he asked.  
"Nothing."

"Sawyer, just go away." Kate pleaded.  
"Why? If Jack-o here is hurting you, then I need to know."

"Sawyer! YOU'RE the reason that Jack and I are having problems right now. So why don't you just mind your own business and leave me alone?!" she yelled and Sawyer backed away.  
"Whatever floats your boat Freckles." He said sarcastically and started walking away.  
"It's not Freckles!" she called after him and he turned around.  
"Excuse me?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
"The name's Kate." She said and he sighed.  
"Whatever." He said under his breath as he walked away.  
"Now after that, do you honestly think I'm in love with him?" she asked, looking Jack in the eye. "Please, Jack. Hear me out."  
After a long pause, Jack looked up and sighed. "Okay. Fine." He said and she grabbed his arm, taking him out into the jungle.

The whole walk out was silent. Kate found a log in the middle of the jungle and she sat on it, putting her backpack on the ground beside her.

"Here. Sit." She said, patting the log next to her. He smiled slightly, putting his backpack beside hers and sitting down.  
"Jack. Look at me." She whispered and he did so.  
"Why did you think I was in love with Sawyer?"  
"I don't know Kate…" he started, rubbing his hands together. "I just…the way he talked to you and the way you looked at each other…and that kiss…"  
"That kiss?"  
"Yeah…when you kissed Sawyer?"  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Honey…the _whole camp _knows about that." he joked and she sighed.  
"Oh dear…"  
"Yeah. Sawyer's pretty proud."

"Yeah…well I'm not his prize to win. I'm not anyone's prize to win."

"I know, Kate. And I would never treat you as if you were…"  
"But Jack! Ever since we got here, it's been an ongoing competition between the two of you! Over which one will get my heart. Hurley came up to me the other day and said that everyone else is betting…"  
"Oh really? Who do they think?" Jack joked.  
"Very funny. Not the point here!" she said, annoyed.  
"Sorry. Continue." He said and she sighed.  
"I just…I don't know why you do this Jack."  
"Do what?"  
"Why would you want me? You can both do so much better..."  
"Kate…look at me." He said, lifting her chin up with his index finger. "I never want you to feel like you're not good enough. Kate, you're the greatest woman I've ever met…"  
"But Jack…my past…"

"Like I said, you're the greatest woman I've ever known…fugitive or not." He said, winking.  
"Why the competition?"  
"Kate…it's not a competition. I don't want to _compete _for you. I want you to want me. I don't want to have to compete with Sawyer to get that."  
"Jack…you had me from the second I saw you. That will never change. Okay?"

She smiled. "You promise?"  
"Absolutely. I love you." He said, and she smiled.  
"Really? I've never been told that on the first date before." She said, winking.  
"Yeah…well, we're also under some very different circumstances." He said, looking around through the jungle.  
"So…"  
"So…" Jack sighed. "We're…together?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. She nodded.   
"Yeah babe. We're together." She said, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
"I love you too." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. They heard some rustling in the jungle and they turned to see no other than Hurley.

"Dude!" he said, smiling. "You won!"  
"I didn't win anything." Jack said, laughing.

"Yeah you did." Kate said, smiling. "You won my heart, Jack Shephard."

Hurley just stood there smiling. "Do you mind?" Kate asked and Hurley shook his head. "Oh. Sorry guys. I guess I better leave you two alone." He said, running as fast as he could, screaming the whole way to the beach, 'Jack and Kate are finally together!' Kate heard this and laughed.  
"Sorry about that." Jack said, trying not to laugh at Hurley.  
"Where were we again?" Kate asked, grinning mischievously.  
"Hmm…I think…we were right about…here." he whispered, kissing her once again.

Kate sat by her fire that evening. The whole day couldn't have been more perfect. She and Jack were together, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She laid down, looking at the stars when Jack approached her.  
"Hey babe." He said, kneeling down and kissing her gently.  
"Mmm. Hey." She whispered. "Come here." she said, patting the spot beside her. He laid down, wrapping his arms around her and she leaned her head on his chest. She looked up at the stars and Jack kissed the top of her head.  
"Wow…it's beautiful out, isn't it?" she asked and Jack smiled.  
"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered and she grinned as he hugged her closer to him. She laid there all night in Jack's arms, listening to the steady rise and fall of his breath. Everything was so peaceful in his arms. She only wished it would stay like that forever.  
"I'm glad we crashed." She said after a long silence. "I never would've met you if we didn't." she said, stroking his arm with her hand.  
"And that would've been a nightmare….living without you…" he said, kissing her cheek again.  
"You think we would've met eventually? Even if we hadn't crashed?" she asked.  
"Oh Kate…I have no doubt in my mind. Fate would've brought us together." He whispered.  
"I still can't believe you thought I was in love with Sawyer…" she laughed.  
"Yeah? Well I still can't believe that you love me…"

"Jack…you're my hero." She whispered and he hugged her close.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?"  
"Dinner and a movie?" she joked.  
"I have a few things up my sleeve…" he said, sighing.  
"Okay." She whispered, hugging him close and they laid there all night, holding each other.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


**YAY! I'm continuing! Did you like it?! REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…my story's on page 8 so I think it's time that I bless you all with an update! And some bad news as well… **

**As you guys might have picked up on, I have an EXTREMELY busy schedule. I have Model UN (2 countries! 1 I haven't started, and a speech for the other for next week!), A HUGE final project for my college class, loads of history homework, AND I'm going to be out of town for Model UN Dec 7-9…AND another model UN is the next week (Dec 14-15). So, I think it's safe to say that I will NOT be updating till at least Dec. 16th, if not later. I'm very sorry, but as you can see, my schedules a little insane. I'm just taking a little break from homework to update all of my stories now since it'll be 2 weeks before I update again. But, as I come up with ideas, I'll jot them down so I can get a chapter up ASAP for you guys! By the way, I've totally caught up now, so I might be adding stuff from previous episodes as well… **

Kate walked up to Claire and smiled as she tried to rock baby Aaron to sleep.

"Please…just go to sleep for mommy…" she whispered and Kate laughed slightly.  
"Won't sleep for you?" She asked, walking into her tent.

"He _was _sleeping…"

"Want me to try? I don't bite…I promise." Kate said, holding out her hands to the baby. Claire smiled warmly. "Okay…" she said, handing the baby to Kate, who kissed his forehead. She saw Jack walk by and she smiled at him, waving with her free hand.  
"Do you need some time to yourself Claire?" Kate asked as Jack came up behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"That would be nice…" she said.

"Go. Jack and I will baby sit…just go take a walk for an hour or so."  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely! Go!" Kate said and Claire smiled.

"Thank you." She said, kissing Aaron's forehead and walking out onto the beach, joining Charlie. She took his hand and they walked into the jungle.

"They go well together." Kate said and Jack nodded.  
"Yeah they do. So do we." He said and Kate smiled.

"Do you want to go sit on the beach?" he asked and Kate nodded. They sat on the warm sand. Jack put his backpack beside him and stretched his legs out in front of him. Kate rested Aaron's head on her shoulder and kissed the top of his head once again.  
"You'll make a great mom someday." Jack said, looking at Kate and she grinned.  
"You think so?"  
"I know so." he said, smiling.

"Did you and Sarah have any kids Jack?"  
"No. She was pregnant but had a miscarriage after 3 months."  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
"No it's okay. Don't be. It's probably better that we didn't….you know?"  
"Yeah….I thought I was pregnant, but no." she said, shaking her head. "I was married, Jack." She blurted out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"It was all based on a lie. I don't like to relive that part of my life."  
"Did you love him?"  
"Yes."

Jack nodded his head slowly. "Do you still?"  
"No. Jack…our pasts doesn't matter. All that matters is who we are now. And let me tell you…I've fallen in love with the man that you are Jack Shephard."

"I love you too Kate." He leaned in and kissed her and she grinned.

"If we weren't on the island, would you marry me?" he asked.  
"Are you proposing?" Kate asked and he shook his head.  
"Not yet. Just asking."

"Yes I would."

Jack nodded. "Cause if we weren't on this island…I know I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

"Me too Jack." She looked down at Aaron.

"He's actually asleep. He went to sleep for me…" she laughed and Jack smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?"  
"Do you think that would be such a good idea? You JUST got him to sleep!"  
"You know you want to hold him…" Kate started and Jack smiled.  
"I've never been great with kids…"  
"Well if you're going to marry me someday Jack Shephard, you need to be good with kids. Cause I want them." Kate said, handing Aaron to Jack, who wrapped his hand protectively around the infant's back. He instinctively kissed the top of his head and Kate smiled.  
"I'd say that you're father material…" she smirked.

"How many kids do you want Kate?" Jack asked.  
"Ten." Kate said.  
"I hope you're joking."  
"Yes. I'm joking." Kate laughed. "Seriously?"  
"Yeah. Seriously."  
"I've always thought three or four."  
"Four's a good number." Jack said.  
"Four it is." Kate agreed and smiled.

"I better go get ready for tonight." Jack said and smiled, getting up.

"Oh yes. Dinner and a movie." Kate laughed.  
"Technically, we COULD watch a movie in the hatch."  
"Just spending time with you is enough for me." Kate said. Jack handed the baby to her and kissed Kate's cheek. "I'll be by your tent in about an hour. Okay?"  
"Okay." Kate whispered.  
"I love you!" she yelled after him and Jack turned around and laughed.  
"Love you too!" he yelled back, running off.

"How's Romeo?" A voice asked, sitting by Kate.

"What do you want Sawyer?" she asked, irritated.  
"You and Jack-o stuck playing house?" he asked, gesturing to the baby.

"We're babysitting for Claire." She paused for a moment. "Really…what do you want?"  
"I'm sorry for yesterday."

"You're apologizing? That's unheard of…" Kate said sarcastically and he laughed.

"Well…Ana Lulu thinks I should be a little nicer. Although she's not exactly Mother Theresa either."  
"Mother Theresa?" Kate asked, amused.  
"Yeah you know…she was…nice…" Sawyer said and Kate rolled her eyes.  
"Admit it. You love her and you're trying to convince her that you're not the jerk everyone says you are."

"I'm just trying to apologize for causing Romeo and Juliet to need counseling." He held up his hands, defending himself.

"We don't need counseling! I don't know what gave you that idea! We're just great, thanks…" Kate said, rolling her eyes.  
"You're forgiven. Now get out of here. I have to go get ready for a date."  
"With who?" Sawyer asked dumbly.  
"My extremely hunky boyfriend." She grinned.  
"Me? I'm flattered Freckles, but won't Doc be jealous?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Sawyer." She said, getting up and walking back to Claire's tent with Aaron. She put him in his crib, then began to search through Claire's clothes for something to wear.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm sorry!" Kate said, turning around and looking at Claire who laughed.  
"What do you need?"  
"I want a nice top for tonight."  
"What's tonight?"  
"_I _have a date!"  
"Jack's so sweet…you got lucky Kate."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't let him go."  
"Never." Kate said, shaking her head.  
"Now…let's get you something to wear…" Claire said, rummaging through her belongings.

**I hate to end it here, but I have to! I'm soooo sorry! Next chapter will be the date! When it'll be up, I don't really know. Like I said, probably after the 16th…but who knows…maybe I'll have some time to write… **

**REVIEW! Goodbye for now! **

**Hugs, Renee. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow guys…I'm SOOOO sorry…I don't even have a valid excuse as to why I haven't updated…other than that school's been insane…I feel awful…I can't apologize enough…thank you to all of you who continue reading even though it takes me forever to update!!**

**I totally made up Rebecca…she'll only be in this chapter…for purposes of the story.**

Kate looked in the small shattered mirror in Claire's tent. She scanned herself up and down. She was wearing a purple tank top with lace and a white button-up t-shirt over top and khaki capris. She smiled, satisfied with her appearance.   
"You look beautiful." Claire said and Kate turned around and smiled.

"Thanks. I hope Jack thinks so." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world to him."

Kate grinned as she heard footsteps approaching the tent.

"I thought you might be in here." She heard Jack's voice and she smiled. He scanned her up and down and his jaw dropped slightly. "You look absolutely amazing." He said, grinning and kissing her.

"Thanks honey. Where are we going?" she questioned and he shook his head.  
"Just follow me." He said, offering her his hand. She smiled and took it.

"Have fun lovebirds!" Claire called as they walked off in the sunset.

What Kate saw made her eyes bulge. There was a small picnic set up for the two of them, tropical flowers surrounding them on all sides and a small fire set up.  
"Wow. Jack. This is amazing." She said, and he smiled.  
"I thought you might like it. Right this way my dear." He said, as they sat on the picnic blanket. He presented her with a dinner of spaghetti. Kate smiled, and looked at Jack questioningly.  
"How in the world did you get spaghetti?"  
"You'll be surprised what you find in the hatch." He said and Kate nodded.

"Very true. Well…let's eat!" she said and he laughed as they began to eat.

"So Sawyer's pretty jealous of you now." Kate said, winking at him.  
"Yeah…well he should be." Jack joked and Kate smirked.

"Well aren't we conceited?"  
"No…just in love." He said, smiling at her.

"This is great Jack. Thanks for doing this."  
"Anything for you Kate." He said. They quickly finished their dinner just as the sun finished setting. He cleaned up their mess and then sat beside Kate in the sand, looking out at the water, wrapping her in his arms.

"Kate…can I ask you something?"  
"Sure you can." She said, looking up at him.

"Why'd you run after you kissed me?"  
"Jack…that's all I've known how to do. I didn't know what to do other than run."  
"You don't have to run from me."  
"I know. That's one of the many things that I love about you. For once in my life, I don't feel like I have to run anymore. I can just face you without the fear that I'm going to make a huge mistake."

"I love you Kate."  
"I love you too Jack." She said, leaning against his chest and he kissed her forehead. They were silent for a moment, watching the stars and listening to the waves crash. Jack sat up and Kate did too, looking questioningly at him.  
"Do you want to dance?"  
"We don't have music." Kate pointed out.  
"You are wrong about that my love. Geez…you underestimate me." He said, getting up and walking back behind her. She turned around and laughed as he pulled out a battery-powered CD player from the bushes.

"Sawyer found this in his stash." Jack explained as he put in a CD.

"He actually helped you do something nice for me?"  
"He sure did."

"Well that's very noble of him." Kate pointed out and Jack nodded.

"Let's dance love." He said as he started the CD and offered Kate his hand.

_She stares through my shadow_

_She sees something more_

_Believes there's a light in me_

_She is sure_

_And her truth makes me stronger_

_Does she realize_

_I awake every morning_

_With her strength by my side_

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

_This world keeps on spinning_

_Only she stills my heart_

_She's my inspiration_

_She's my northern star_

_I don't count my possession_

_All I call mine I will give her completely_

_To the end of all time_

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

_In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need_

_In her eyes time passes by and she is with me_

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

_In her eyes I am_

They swayed in the music as Jack held Kate close in his arms.

"Thank you Jack." She said, wrapping her arms around his torso.  
"I can't wait to marry you someday." Kate said, smiling and sighing, taking this whole night into her memory.  
"Will you marry me Kate?" Jack asked.  
"Someday…yeah." She said.

"Seriously…what if I asked you if you wanted to get married tomorrow?"  
Kate pulled away from Jack and looked questioningly at him.

"Kate…we don't know if or when we'll ever get off this island. I don't know what life has in store for me….for us. All I know is I want you by my side. This has been the first time I think that I've ever been happy that Sarah and I divorced. Cause if it weren't for that, I wouldn't be with the most _amazing _woman I've ever met in my life. But like I said, if I knew we were getting off of this island next week, I'd wait to marry you. Heck, I'd wait to propose. But Kate, that could be another ten years…fifteen years. And to be honest, I'm going to be selfish, but I don't want to wait that long to marry you or have children with you." He got down on one knee, pulling a small diamond ring out of his pocket. "Kate…you are everything to me. So I'm asking you now…are you willing to take a leap of faith…to take a chance and marry me? Make me the happiest man alive. So I'll ask you again. I am dead serious. Kate Austen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sure you're anxiously awaiting this chapter….so I'll get right on with it!**

Kate scanned Jack's eyes carefully. He looked up at her expectantly.

"So…get married? On the island?"

"Yes, Kate." He said, smiling at her.  
"Well...I mean…it's just all so fast."  
"I know it is. But are you willing to take this risk with me?" he asked once again.

A smile slowly crept on Kate's face. "Yes." She said.

"Yes?" he asked, grinning broadly.  
"Yes, Jack. I would love to marry you." She said. He put the ring onto her finger, got up, and kissed her, holding her close to him. He pulled apart from her and saw tears in her eyes.  
"Kate…please don't cry." He said, wiping the tears away with his thumb.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just…so happy. And I can't believe that you even want to marry me."

"Kate…you're my world. I love you so much…so please don't doubt my love for you. Not for one second. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "We're getting married." She whispered and he nodded.  
"Yeah baby. We are." He said.  
"But are we ready for this? I mean…I know I love you and that you love me…but are we ready to get married? To have children?"  
"Well do you want to?"  
"More than anything." She said, sighing.

"Well then, yes. Kate, I was ready to marry you from the second I met you." He said and she grinned, hugging him again.

"Where'd you get this ring?" she asked, laughing.

"Rebecca." He said and she looked questioningly at him. "She gave me a ring for you…her husband is dead and she's getting old. She wanted to pass them on to her daughter…but since she never had any kids, she passed them on to me after I told her my plan."  
"I might have to thank her." Kate decided.  
"She has one for you to give me for the wedding too."  
"I feel bad taking their rings..."  
Jack smiled. "I don't."

"So…" she began, sitting in the sand. Jack sat beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her.  
"When?"

"Tomorrow?" Jack asked, looking down at her.

"Are you serious?" she giggled.  
"Well, we don't really have a wedding to plan. We just need to get Mr. Eko to agree on a time…and get everyone together." Jack pointed out.  
"True. But where?"

"Kate…we don't have that many options…jungle, beach or hatch." He said. "Beach sounds romantic." He said, smiling.

"Okay. The beach. Tomorrow. But no dress." She said sadly.

"It's okay Kate…we're all going to be in out jeans and t-shirts. But does that really matter in the end? We want to get married…"

"You're right." She said, smiling, kissing Jack's cheek. She giggled. "Please shave for tomorrow." She said, rubbing her hands on his stubbly chin. He smiled.  
"Anything for you love."

"I can't believe that tomorrow, I'll be Mrs. Kate Shephard."

"That you will. And you'll make me the luckiest man alive." He said quietly.

They just sat there for a minute in silence, listening the waves and holding each other, until Kate interrupted the silence.

"We should go talk to Eko." Kate said, smiling.  
"Let's go." Jack said, getting up and then helping Kate up. He grabbed her hand in his as they ran down the beach towards the camp.

**(I decided that I'm really bad at writing Eko, so I'm just not going to write his part here…sorry for Eko fans!)**

Luckily, Eko agreed and Jack and Kate couldn't be more thrilled. Word spread quick enough and within minutes, everyone knew that for once, they'd be getting together for a happy occasion instead of a funeral.

Jack was off in the hatch, getting a shower for tomorrow and Kate sat on the shoreline, thinking about Jack and how much she couldn't wait to marry him tomorrow.

"Do you think he REALLY loves you?" Sawyer asked, sitting down beside her.  
"What do you mean?" Kate asked, never looking at him.  
"He's been married before, right? How do you know that he hasn't forgotten about her Freckles? That he's not just using you?"  
"I know he's not. I know how Jack is. He wouldn't do that to me. And no, he hasn't forgotten, but I also know he's not using me to forget. We're getting married because we're in love, Sawyer."  
"I just thought…"  
"I know. You're trying to scare me out of marrying Jack. Well guess what Sawyer? Even if I didn't marry Jack, I wouldn't marry you. Jack treats me like a _person._ You just…treat me like a trophy. And I hate it."  
"Freckles…I never…"

"I know Sawyer. You never meant it that way. But that still won't change how much I love Jack." She said, getting up.

"I hope we'll see you at our wedding tomorrow." She said, getting up and walking towards her tent. She saw Jack walking out of the jungle and a smile spread on her face. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly.  
"You okay honey?" he asked, pulling away from her.

"Yeah…Sawyer's just trying to scare me out of marrying you since you were married before. So I basically would never marry him, let alone date him."  
"A little harsh Katie." He said, shaking his head.  
"He had to hear it!" Kate said, smiling at his nickname for her.  
"You're mine woman. He can't have you. Sorry." Jack said and Kate smiled.

"I know. And I don't intend on that happening. So there." She said, sticking out her tongue. She yawned. "It's getting late. I should get to bed."  
"Goodnight Kate." Jack said, kissing her.  
"Might as well start calling me Mrs. Shephard." She said and Jack smiled.  
"That sounds good."  
"Yeah…it does." She grinned.  
"Goodnight honey." She said, kissing him again and going into her tent.

He sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long and exciting day, and he couldn't wait.

**Next chapter…the WEDDING! Ahh! I know it's fast…but do you see my reasoning? Plus, it's going to get REALLY fluffy (for those that like fluff) maybe even a jaby….eventually…haha. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Love it? Hate it? Just okay? Any ideas? What do YOU want to see in the story? My only request- if you hated it, please give me constructive criticism, like what I did that you didn't like and what I can do to fix it, instead of just saying "this sucks. You die." OK? thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning couldn't come any faster for Jack and Kate. Kate awoke, going to sit on the beach like she did every morning.  
"What are you doing out here?" Jack asked, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Enjoying my last few hours as a single woman." She said jokingly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Thanks…makes me feel real loved." She laughed. "I was just kidding."

"Were you?" He paused for a moment. "Kate…is this moving too fast for you?"  
"No, Jack. No. I love you. I want to marry you today."  
"Are you sure?"  
She nodded. "Jack…I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

"I love you so much Kate."

"I love you too Jack." She said, kissing him. "Are we ready?" she asked.

Jack laughed. "Kate…if you're honestly doubting this, it's not too late to get out. But I want you to know, that I hope you never doubt my love for you. I will love you forever, Kate Austen."  
"Me too, Jack."

"KATE! It's bad luck to see him before the wedding!" Claire yelled, running to her and grabbing her hand. Kate rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend.  
"Come on! We have to get you ready!" she said, dragging Kate off. She looked back over her shoulder and looked at Jack, smiling and winking.  
"See you later stud." She said and he laughed.  
"Right back at ya." He said and she giggled, walking into her tent with Claire.

The beach was decorated beautifully with assorted tropical flowers and torches surrounding the small chapel that Eko had constructed. Everyone was gathered on the beach; Mr. Eko, Ana Lucia, Libby, Sawyer, Sayid, Sun, Jin, Claire, Locke, Charlie, Hurley, and of course Jack were standing in the sand, waiting for Kate to appear. She walked out of her tent, locking eyes with Jack. He grinned as she approached him. She looked around her at all of her friends, her _family_. She smiled, turning back to face Jack and he took her hands, gripping them tightly in his.

"Thank you all for coming to witness the joining of this couple in marriage." Eko opened his old, worn Bible and began to read, "1 Corinthians 13:4-7. 'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence, and it is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.'" Mr. Eko began.

"Jack, do you take Kate to be your wife?"  
"I do." He smiled  
"Do you promise to love and respect her, forsaking all others, and holding only onto her?"  
"I do."  
"Kate, do you take Jack to be your husband?"  
She began to cry. "I do."  
"Do you promise to love and respect him, forsaking all others, and holding only onto him?"  
"I do."  
"Jack and Kate have a few words that they would like to say to each other." Mr. Eko said, stepping aside.

"I'll go first." Kate said, clearing her throat. "Jack…you mean the world to me. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. To think that we just met a few months ago…and after a plane crash is totally unreal. I know you think I've been questioning my love for you, and your love for me. The fact is, there's no way I _could _question it, Jack. I know this is right. And you know what? For the first time in my life, I know I don't have to run. I don't have to be afraid of anything as long as you're by my side. Jack, there is nothing you could say or do to make me stop loving you. I know this is fast…we met a few months ago and we're already getting married. But you know what? I know this is right…fate brought us together, Jack. I thank God everyday for bringing you into my life. I absolutely adore the man that you are, Jack Shephard. I love you more than you'll ever know." She said. By the time she was done, both Jack and Kate were crying.

"Kate…I came to this island broken and confused. I had lost my father and my wife. My life didn't mean anything to me. But Kate…when you walked into my life, that all changed. Since we met, I've felt this instant connection with you. Kate, you are my world. I know I can't survive my life without you. All I know about you in the real world is that you were a fugitive. And you know what? I don't even care. I'm willing to face every challenge that life throws at us. Why? Because I love you more than words can express. I know we're not perfect…and there's no way we'll ever be perfect. We'll have our hard times, and we'll have kids, and we'll get older, but one thing will never, EVER change. I will always love you Kate. I want you to know that I'm never going to give you reason to doubt my love for you. I'll love you until the end of time, Kate Austen. Hundreds of years from now, somewhere, somehow, I'll still be loving you. I can't wait to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life." He said, as tears came down both of their faces.

"Jack, please take Kate's hand and repeat after me."

"I Jack Shephard, take you Kate Austen, to be my wife."  
"I Jack Shephard, take you Kate Austen, to be my wife."  
"To have and to hold."  
"To have and to hold."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"And I promise to love you forever more."  
"And I promise to love you forever more."

Jack placed the ring on Kate's finger with a huge grin on his face.

"Kate, please take Jack's hand and repeat after me."

"I Kate Austen, take you Jack Shephard, to be my husband."  
"I Kate Austen, take you Jack Shephard, to be my husband."  
"To have and to hold."  
"To have and to hold."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"In sickness and in health."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"For richer for poorer."  
"And I promise to love you forever more."  
"And I promise to love you forever more."

Kate placed the ring onto Jack's finger and smiled.

"I would now like to present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Kate Shephard." Mr. Eko announced. "You may now kiss your bride." He said to Jack.

"Finally!" he said jokingly, and everyone laughed. "Come here you." He said, leaning in and kissing his wife.

"I love you Jack."  
"I love you too Mrs. Shephard." He said, grabbing her hand as they walked over and hugging all of their friends, officially beginning their lives together as husband and wife.

**Fluffy enough for you guys? Did you like? or no? Why or why not?  
PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Also...suggestions? Anyone?**

**This will probably be the last chapter before the premiere on Wednesday...WHOOO!! I'm so excited!**

**PM me after wednesday and let me know what you guys thought of the episode! I love to discuss LOST:)**

**So...Review..PM...thanks!  
**

**Renee**


	7. Chapter 7

**So what'd you guys think of LOST?!?!? Personally, I LOVED it…and that Jate moment with the walkie-talkie was absolutely amazing…made me cry like WHOA! Ahhh! I can't wait until tonight!!! Only like…8 hours left! Who am I kidding…I'm going to go crazy!!!**

**Well…here's the next chapter. The song credit goes to Keith Urban for Memories of Us…I know it doesn't fit Jack and Kate COMPLETELY…but I fell in love with the song and part of it works! . This story might not be as happy after this chapter…just warning you. **

Jack turned from talking with Sawyer, Hurley, and Charley and saw Kate, talking with Claire and laughing. She took Aaron out of Claire's arm and kissed his forehead. He saw Kate's diamond reflect from the sunlight, hitting him in the face. "She's my wife." He whispered to no one in particular.

"No dip Jack-o." Sawyer said, rolling his eyes. "We all know you won." Sawyer mumbled under his breath. Jack smirked at him, as Kate approached him.  
"You wanna dance baby?"  
"I'd love to, Freckles." Sawyer said, stepping in front of Jack. Kate glared at him and he smiled. "Man…freckles. I just can't win can I?"

Kate shook her head. "Come on, Jack." She said, handing Aaron to Sawyer who groaned, mumbling something about how he and Kate should be together and that he would rather dance with her than hold a baby. Jack just laughed to himself, walking with his wife.

"So Mrs. Shephard…"  
Kate sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck as they began to dance. "I love the way that sounds…" she said dreamily.

"Me too baby." He said, putting his hands around her waist.

"Do you really believe what you said earlier, Kate? That this…_all of this_ is Fate? That we're meant to be together? That God brought us to this island for the sole purpose of meeting each other?"  
"Yes. I do."  
"Can you promise me something?" Jack asked.

"Anything."  
"Promise me that you won't run." He said, barely audible. He looked down into her eyes, full of emotion.

"Jack…is that what you're afraid of?"  
He nodded sheepishly. "Kate…I've been heartbroken once. I just don't want it to happen again."  
"Jack…honey…what I promised you earlier is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Of course I won't run."

"No matter what?"  
"No matter what." She agreed. "No matter what, Jack. I'll never run."  
"Kate…I'll always be here for you. So don't hesitate to come to me, okay? You can talk to me about absolutely anything."  
"I know that. I know you, Jack. I trust you more than anyone. You're my best friend…my _husband_…I love you."

He kissed her and smiled when Hurley put some music on the small CD player from the hatch.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been  
_  
_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

_We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you this promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

Jack kissed Kate again after the song.

"I promise to make your world better, Kate. Everything's going to be fine." He said, twirling her and she smiled as he spun her into him and held her close.

"Thank you for loving me." She said, kissing him.

Sawyer cleared his throat behind them. They turned around, looking at him questioningly.

"Can I cut in Doc?"  
Jack nodded reluctantly. "I'll be back." He told Kate and she nodded.  
"I'm sorry for everything." Sawyer said, as he began to dance with Kate.

"It's okay, Sawyer."  
"No it's not."  
"What's gotten into you?"  
"I just realized how selfish I've been."  
"Who are you and what have you done with Sawyer?" Kate paused for a moment. "Ana right?" she questioned and Sawyer smirked.

"You two aren't the only ones in love on this island. Anyways, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." Kate smiled.

"We can still be friends right?"  
"Of course." Kate laughed.  
Sawyer smiled. "Good. I thought there was some rule against that." he joked.   
"Is everything okay?" Jack asked, approaching them.  
"Just peachy Doc." Sawyer said, letting go of Kate. "I'll see you later Freckles. Congrats you two." He said. He passed Jack and smiled. "Take care of her." He whispered. Jack looked at Sawyer, shocked. "Um…thank you?" he said, obviously confused. But Sawyer just smiled, walking over and joining Ana-Lucia as they began to dance.  
"What was that about?" Jack asked his wife.  
"Well…he's sorry…for everything."  
"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked. "What happened to Sawyer?"  
"That's what I said…but he's just in love."  
"Well good for him." Jack said, nodding his head.

"Yeah." Kate agreed, resting her head on Jack's chest.

"Do you wanna turn in, Mrs. Shephard? The hatch is ours tonight." Jack said, raising his eyebrows. Kate smiled, laughing slightly.  
"Shouldn't we be out here longer?"  
"Heck no! Let's go!" Jack said, smiling at her.

Kate grinned. "Oh what the heck."  
She grabbed Jack's hand, walking over to everyone else.  
"We're beat. We're going to bed." Jack said quickly.

"Sure you are…" Sawyer said. "Geez Doc. Didn't realize you were so anxious to…"   
Kate cut him off. "Goodnight!" She said quickly, grabbing Jack's hand as they ran off to the hatch.

They got there in lightning speed. They were barely inside when Jack picked her up. Kate giggled, smiling at him.

"You know…we have to stay up all night…we're on hatch duty." Jack hinted.  
"Hmm…I think that can be arranged…" Kate grinned.

"I love you Mrs. Shephard."  
"I love you too."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, kicking the door shut with his foot.

**Oh…wasn't that precious?! Haha…**

**Please review! Like I've said before, no jex scenes. Sorry. I probably just disappointed some people. But oh well. You'll live.**

**So…send reviews my way! And WATCH LOST TONIGHT! Ahhhhh!! PM me so I can discuss with SOMEONE!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack! It's short, but I'm suddenly feeling inspired, so I'm going to write before I lose it.**

Kate awoke the next morning, opening her eyes and squinting at the sunlight. She shut them, covering her head with the blankets. Finally, she unburied herself, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank top, and getting dressed. She laid back down on the bed, grabbing the pillow and holding it to herself. She looked down at her left hand and smiled. "Mrs. Jack Shephard…" she said, dreamily. She looked beside her and saw that Jack wasn't there.

She walked out of the bedroom in the hatch. "Jack!" she called. No answer. She walked over to the computer, where Jack was sitting, punching those awful six numbers into the computer. She leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms across her chest and smiling. She just stood there and admired him, hunched over the computer, brow furrowed and his forehead resting on his clenched fist. He looked up at her and smirked. "Were you checking me out?"  
"What if I was?"  
"I'd probably have to punish you." he said, hinting.

She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You look very sexy Dr. Shephard." She said and he laughed.

"Why thank you Mrs. Shephard. I should say the same about you."  
She smiled. "I'm tired though. We didn't sleep enough last night."  
"I'm okay with that." Jack said and Kate hit him playfully.

"I guess we better stop playing house, get out there, and face the music." She said, sighing.

"I don't want to leave…" Jack whined.

"Well…Dr. Shephard. Your patients need you." Kate said, walking into the bedroom.  
"Actually, I'm more interested in my latest patient." He said, following her and sitting on the bed.

She threw a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt at him. "Put these on. Let's go." She said, rolling her eyes. He did so, then they walked out of the hatch hand in hand.

"Didn't expect to see you this early!" Sawyer joked. "Aren't you guys tired?"  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah…but hey…we have to move on with our lives…"  
Kate nodded. "Well…not move on _completely _Jack. I still want to enjoy being Mrs. Shephard."  
"Don't say any more while you're ahead, Hero." Sawyer said and Jack smirked.

"Where's everyone else this morning?" Jack asked and Sawyer shrugged. "Not really sure. I think Mamacita and the has-been pop star are talking a walk. Chewie was over there." He said, pointing in the direction of Sun's garden.

"Sun over there too?" Kate asked and Sawyer nodded.

"She wasn't feeling too great this morning."  
"The baby?" Jack asked, knowingly **(Oh yeah. So Sun's pregnant in my story.) **

Sawyer nodded. "I assume so."

Kate frowned. "Poor girl."

"JACK!" they heard a voice call down the beach. They saw Claire and Charlie running towards them, Claire holding a screaming Aaron in her arms.

"What happened?" Jack asked as they neared him.  
"Bee stung him." Claire said, obviously paranoid with her son's well-being.

"Relax, Claire. It's just a bee sting." Charlie said, trying to comfort her, but failing to succeed.

"Charlie…when you have a two month **(just a guess) **old son and he gets stung by a bee and his bawling his eyes out, then I'll tell YOU that it's just a bee sting."  
"Claire…Charlie's right. It's not that big of a deal. I'll just remove the stinger and put some antiseptic on it and he'll be fine, okay? I promise." Jack said, quickly and efficiently removing the stinger and putting medicine and a band-aid on it. Claire smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Jack."

He nodded. "Not a problem." He said, walking back to where Kate was.  
"What was that about?"  
"Bee sting. Claire was flipping out. Women can be so crazy with their kids sometimes that they blow everything out of proportion."  
"You think I'll blow things out of proportion when I'm a mother?" Kate asked.

Jack nodded vigorously. "No doubt in my mind. But that's a good thing. At least you care."  
"I'd hope you'd care too."  
"Of course I would." Jack said and Kate smiled.

"I'm hungry."

"I was going to make us breakfast this morning, but you absolutely INSISTED that we come back here."  
"Well…you were needed…proves my point." Kate said, raising her eyebrows.  
"Okay. You win. Let's go get some mangoes."

Kate smiled. "Of course I win. I'm your wife. You have to let me win."  
"Oh…I do, do I?" Jack challenged.

Kate nodded.

"Well then…let's just see who wins now…" Jack said as he sped off into the jungle.

"NO FAIR!" Kate yelled, running after him.  
By the time she reached him, he was already standing at the mango tree, looking up into it. Kate ran behind him, tackling him onto the ground.

"Now THAT wasn't fair." Jack said.

"I still should've won."

He shook his head. "Nope."  
Kate kissed him. "How about now?"  
Jack just smiled. "If you do that again."  
She rolled her eyes, kissing him again.  
"I love you Jack." She whispered, laying her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you too, Mrs. Shephard."

**Well, that was a little fluffy chapter! Whoo! Please review!**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hello my loves!!! 

I'm posting this on all of my stories-just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about writing..I really haven't. I know I haven't updated in AGES but with my high school and college classes, term papers and finals, my life isn't too easy..so all my time goes into writing papers now. Believe me, I'd much rather write fanfiction. But right now, that's just not too easy. Plus, I'm dealing with a crapload of crazy drama so that's where my thoughts go when I'm not writing papers...but hey...that's my pathetic little life.

So, I guess I'm #1- apologizing that i haven't written in ages!!! #2- telling you that i WILL continue once my schedule gets a little less insane. #3- if you want me to update sooner, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!! they're greatly appreciated!

PLEASE be patient and bear with me..

-Renee


	10. Another author's note

OH MY GOD!! Guys, I'm SO sorry! I'm really still alive..my computer's been pretty screwed up, and the last month of school and the first part of my summer was CRAZY so I haven't had time to update…I can't apologize enough…does anyone even want me to continue? If you do, I'll try and update tonight or tomorrow (on ALL stories…)

If anyone still reads these, THANK YOU! And thanks for being so patient, and I apologize again for my lack of updates…

Love you all!

Renee


End file.
